


Bad Habit

by QueenOfAshes



Series: Barista/Policeman AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Jjbek, M/M, PWP, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: "That's a bad habit, detective""Hm? Which one? Right hand or left hand?"JJ answered to the man leaning in front of him, he was lying on the couch with a beer on his right hand and his left hand rubbing over Otabek's bulge in a frantic manner.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Barista/Policeman AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to go in the same universe than "Barista", an AU where JJ is a cop and Beka is a barista(LOL) so I am putting them in the same series for the sake of order even if one can be read without the other with no problem.  
> So here it goes, a shortie JJBek in these trying times~

"That's a bad habit, detective"    
  
  
"Hm? Which one? Right hand or left hand?"    
  
  
JJ answered to the man leaning in front of him, he was lying on the couch with a beer on his right hand and his left hand rubbing over Otabek's bulge in a frantic manner.    
  
  
"I'd say both, but you won't listen anyways. Too much a bad thing for you being a cop"   
  
  
"So a justice force figure like me can't have little fun sometimes?" Jean asked, looking above him, closing his left hand on that bulge, squeezing it a bit, making eye contact with the criminal, in his mouth a smirk.   
  
"If with 'fun' you are referring to messing up with your liver, then no, you can't. I mean, you shouldn't. As for the other thing, that can be arranged"   
  
  
"¿Really? Would you let me suck it completely today, Beka? It looks delicious from here." JJ fixed his blue eyes on the spot where his left hand was, staring with desire.   
  
"Only if you're done with the drinking for tonight"   
  
"Of fucking course” JJ left his can of beer aside. "Come here baby, I need to eat that awesome, big fucking dick of yours."   
  
Otabek was flattered even if the words were not correct at all. He pulled JJ out of the couch to be replaced by himself on the same spot, only the policeman was already undoing Altin’s pants and boxers down, kissing the Kazakh's tights until reaching his shaft and give him a lick while the Canadian kneeled on the floor, opening Otabek’s legs to fit between them.    
  
"Yeah, it doesn't only look delicious"   
  
"Put your mouth to good use, Jean. I know talking isn't the best you can do with it"   
  
"Heh Beka, you're so impatient."    
  
JJ ran his finger along Otabek's length, wrapping his fist around it, twisting his hand left and right a couple of times before putting his mouth closer and devouring the whole thing in one go. His hands grasped firmly Otabek's hips, JJ's head going up and down, savoring the taste in his tongue, soon feeling the tip in his throat, a moan muffled by his full mouth, not going unnoticed by Otabek, who pulled at JJ's hair with both of his hands, head tilted backwards, open mouth panting with no sound. JJ was just too good; he always put him on edge.    
  
It wasn't long until JJ had worked enough, taking his time to consume Otabek whole, licking and sucking along with Otabek's deep thrusts in his mouth, that he welcomed with pleasure. Soon he sucked hard and he felt Otabek's seed inside him. He didn't let anything fall on the floor, he licked his own lips, panting for air, looking with half lidded eyes to Otabek's.   
  
"It didn't only look delicious. It is the most delicious one I've tasted. So yummy. "   
  


Otabek whispered something, not audible to JJ’s ears.

  
"I'm sorry, what did you just say? I couldn't hear you" JJ sat down next to him to wildly kiss Otabek's mouth.    
  
"That you're the best dick sucker I've ever met" He said after the passionate kiss was over.    
  
"So sweet, thank you Beka. "    
  
"You're welcome, Jean".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and remember, stay home and wash your hands! ~


End file.
